Loki: if you cant join him, beat him
by littlemissdeath
Summary: Loki is abused and beated by Odin and Thor. he is Thor's 'battered wife'. Thor/Loki Thor/jane m/m, m/f, non-con, rape, piss, defilement. Loki is dependant on Thor. He can fucntion with out him but allways gets beaten for stepping out of line. Thor banished to earth and Loki trys to follow.


Loki called out in protest to the All-father but was short down by a growl and a fist raised in anger. Loki had often been on the receiving end of fists such as Odin's but this time he didn't follow through. Loki's eyes filled with tears as he looked over the light that had pulled away Thor from his side.

Odin had banished him. Loki did not know where but decided that he could not be without him. He ran towards the light.

"Loki no!" Odin called out in anger like a master that threatens his dog.

Loki fell through the Bifrost and landed hard. He looked around. Thor was nowhere to be seen. He knew he came through to this realm, but the All-father must have been able to direct the light to another part. Loki brushed himself off and saw there was a large crater nearby. He looked down and saw Mjolnir.

"Ah, you didn't want it to land near Thor." Loki spoke to himself. He walked over to it and gripped the handle. "Nope, not worthy." Loki sighed and walked up the hill to see if he could see where Thor was. It was night and there was no lights. Loki sat down and decided he would think up a plan and get some rest before looking for Thor. He really wanted to find him but he knew he couldn't take on the people of this realm by himself.

Loki was a powerful mage, but he wasn't the best at combat. Thor was quite formidable. Loki started to walk, hoping it would be in the direction Thor went. It didn't take long before he found a track. He decided it would head to civilisation and Thor would also head that way.

The sun was coming up and Loki was really in the middle of nowhere. He looked up at the strange sound. A helicopter flew over. Loki watched it and then darted up a small rise to see where it was going. It was heading back the way he came. Towards Mjolnir. Loki groaned and knew he should have stay put a bit longer. He wished he could fly, but it wasn't a spell that he nor his mother knew.

He could see dust flying up everywhere and as he got closer he was suddenly surrounded by black cars and men in suits. Loki adopted a wide stance and readied his hands for a spell. They started to glow and the men gasped in shock. One man seemed to be in control. He removed his dark glasses and moved towards Loki with his hands up.

"Everyone! Hold your fire!" The man shouted. Loki looked around but didn't relax. "It's Ok." The man spoke to him. Loki didn't know these people but they must have know he was not of their realm. "Are you Ok? What is your name?"

"Huh?" Loki seemed shocked at the polite man approaching him slowly.

"I'm agent Coulson of SHIELD. Where are you from?"

Loki relaxed a bit but still held up his hands. "I am Loki of Asgard."

"Asgard?" The men looked at each other and shrugged.

"Loki. Do not be afraid. I do not want to hurt you." Coulson turned to his men. "Stand down and holster your weapons. Loki, do you know what this is?" he held up an a4 photo of Mjolnir fused to the rock.

"Yes. That's Mjolnir. The all-father sent it here to test Thor." Loki relaxed and Agent Coulson was now about 3 metres from him.

"Mew mer?"

"Mj-ol-nir. It's a war hammer." Loki was surprised.

"Who is Thor?"

"Thor is my brother. He was meant to be king of Asgard, but father banished him. I need to find him. Have you seen him? He is a bit taller than me but very muscular, with blond hair and often angry or drunk."

"No." Coulson was taking mental notes. "I haven't seen him. Where is Asgard? Is that another name for some town around here?"

"Town? No it is our realm, just as Midgard is yours." Loki was growing impatient. These mortals were not being very helpful. "If you know not of him, then I will be on my way." Loki turned to walk off and Agent Coulson ran over to him.

"Please don't go. We would like to know more of what you speak of."

"I'm sorry son of Coul. I need to find Thor and you're wasting my time."

"We can help!" he offered him.

"You can?" Loki lit up. Coulson directed with both arms towards his car.

"Yes, we will take you to our base and we can search for him." Loki nodded and they walked over to the car and Agent Coulson opened the door for him. Loki climbed in the front seat and he drove him a short distance to a structure that was going up over Mjolnir.

They got out and walked over to the control office. The men in the camp looked at Loki's strange cloths and stopped working to keep their eye on him. They walked inside a room that was air con and Loki smiled as it was much more pleasant than the desert. He sat down and Phil sat opposite.

"Would you like a drink?"

"No. I just want to find Thor."

"Ok. Let's start with how did you get here?"

"The Bifrost."

"Ok what is that?" Coulson glanced over at his techie who was madly researching all the thing Loki was talking about. He whispered responses in Phil's ear.

"It's a beam of light from Asgard that can send us to other realms."

"Is that how Thor came here?"

"Yes. But I don't know where he landed. All-father stripped him of his powers and I can no longer sense him. I fear the worst." Loki sounded concerned. "I arrived after him, after Mjolnir."

Phil turned to his teckie and looked at the photos of the area. There was a strange circular pattern on the ground nearby. Loki looked over at the screen. "That's it. That's the landing site."

"So Thor would have left a mark like this?" Phil turned to the young god.

"Of course. If you look for it we will know where he landed." Loki smiled. He looked over at the other screens and could not see any other landing sites. Phil called the chopper and had it do more sweeps. He radioed for a satellite picture of the area and they waiting for it to appear on the screen.

Loki looked at the image frantically. He then jumped up and pointed on the screen. "There it is!" he exclaimed. Phil zoomed in on the quadrant.

"Ok Loki, I will send out my agents to investigate and see if we can track Thor." Loki smiled with relief and wiped a tear from his eye. Phil sat down next to him. "Loki, tell me more of the places of which you speak? Where is Midgard? You said it has significance for me."

"We are on Midgard. Do you not know the name of your realm?"

"Well to be fair, that is likely the name you give the place. We call it the united states."

"United? You seem pretty warlike. Is this entire realm under a military rule?" Loki seem equally curious.

"No we just defend our country."

"Country? Not the whole realm then." Loki was doubtful of their power.

"Loki what do you define as Midgard?"

"This whole solar system. Just as Asgard is upon an asteroid, not as big as your realm, but we are superior in many ways." Loki sounded a bit cocky. Phil turned his attention to the radio chatter.

"Sir, we have arrived at the site. There is no big blond guy here. But there is footprints from a few different people and car tracks. Do you want us to follow them?"

"Yes. Where are they headed?"

"The small town it seems, about 50 miles from here."

"Good." Phil turned to Loki. "We are on his trail. You said before he gets angry. Should we be worried?"

"Quiet possibly. He doesn't have magic, but he in very strong."

"Wait. Magic?" Phil sat back and raised his eyebrows. Loki held out his hand and conjured a fireball and then held his hand over a cup on the counter and melted it. "Incidentally how strong is very strong?"

"Well he has been stripped of his powers but your people are pretty flimsy. You will easily be hurt." Loki looked a bit concerned and averted his gaze. Phil noticed him rubbing his arm.

"So have you ever fought with him? You said you were brother."

"What, oh." Loki was caught off guard, but he realised he must have been trying to just ascertain his strength. "Sometimes."

"Well, it might be a while before we find him. I can have a room prepared for you so you can get some rest." Loki stood up and Phil placed his hand in the small of Loki's back and gently pushed. He took him down to a small bedroom. "You can stay here. I will come get you as soon as we find Thor." Phil smiled enthusiastically. Loki was worried but grateful.

Loki sat down on the bed. He wasn't aware that Phil was watching him on surveillance. He looked around and then sat down on the floor between the wall and the end of the bed. He bent up his legs then wrapped his arms around himself. He then began to cry silently. Phil looked down at the monitor. He zoomed in to see what he was doing.

"Loki, what are you doing?" Phil tapped at his consol and put the camera in close enough to see his face. "Crying?" He watched Loki as he put his hand up over his face and then through his hair as he sobbed. He began to get a bit louder and Phil listened to see if he could hear him.

"Oh Thor, were are you?" Loki grabbed a pillow off the bed and held it close and buried his face in it. Phil sat for a few more hours watching him closely. Loki eventually differed off to sleep. Phil stood up and stretched and walked over to his teckie.

"Take over. Keep an eye on him."

* * *

It was a few hours later when the techie walked in to Phil to wake him. "Sir. We have located Thor."

"What's his status?"

"He's with a man and two women. They are from out of town. Scientists."

"Keep watch." Phil went back to bed.

* * *

Phil woke early and went to check on Loki. He opened up the door and Loki was gone. Phil raced back down to the consol. "What happened?! Where's Loki?"

"He's in his cell." The techie pointed to the monitor. There was an image of Loki sitting on the floor and occasionally moving.

"No he's gone. He must have done something to the surveillance." Phil grabbed the radio. "Loki has escaped. I need a search done."

Phil walked out the door and surveyed the sight. He sighed and went to his car with the others. They started out and the chopper took off. They weren't driving for long when the chopper radioed back.

"Sir, I've spotted a figure walking along the road. He's about 5 clicks from your loc."

"Right, guide us in."

* * *

Loki stumbled through the dirt. The dust kicked up and stuck to his face where his tears had flowed. The chopper hovered to indicate the location and the cars pulled up. Phil jumped out but didn't get aggressive at Loki. He seemed concerned.

"Loki! Why did you walk off? Aren't we going to find your brother together?"

"No. I'll do it myself. Its probably best. He might be uncontrollable if you interfere." Loki kept walking and ignored Agent Coulson.

"Loki wait." Phil cut him off and Loki looked up. "What is going on? Do you not want us to meet Thor?"

"No. I think that would be best."

"You don't know where he is. Look we are close to finding him." Phil lead Loki back to the car. He sat in the back and Phil sat in the back with him. They sat as they drove back to the base. Phil keeping a close watch on Loki. "So. How did you do the disappearing act?"

"Just a basic illusion." Phil looked close at the young man. The car stopped and the driver got out. Loki went to leave.

"Loki wait. I need to ask you something." He looked closely at his face. "Have you been crying? What has upset you?"

"Nothing. I need to go find Thor." Phil placed his hand on Loki's shoulder and he flinched away. He pushed open the door and walked away. Phil got out and pursued him.

"It's not nothing. I know the signs." Phil walked over and stopped Loki.

"You know nothing!" Loki snapped.

"Is someone hurting you?" Phil gave him a calm look. Loki shook his head.

"No. I'm fine." Loki ignored him.

"Sir, I need to talk to you." Phil looked to his fellow man in black and then back to Loki.

"Please don't run off. I will help you find Thor." Phil walked off with the other man. When they were out of earshot. "What is it?"

"We have been watching him. He has been quick to forming a relationship with one of the women. He also went drinking last night with the man. They came back to their trailer and he went to the roof of the abandoned servo. He woke there with her."

"Any think to be what Loki was concerned about?"

"No, there was some drunken push and shove, but not punches thrown." Phil nodded and then walked back inside to see Loki. He was standing over Mjolnir.

"So, what makes it so heavy?"Phil joked.

"It's not heavy. It just a matter of worthiness." Loki went to grip the handle but then had second thoughts.

"So what makes someone worthy?" Phil said softly.

"If the All-father deems you to be." Loki sighed.

"So who is this all-father, is he like a king?"

"He is the ruler of the 9 realms. He is Thor and mine's father." Loki was a bit angry.

"You don't like your father? Dose he not think you worthy? I mean are you able to lift that hammer?" Phil was surprised that the same issues affect all families.

"No, I don't know.." Loki rubbed his arm and looked around. He seemed unsettled. "Look I don't want to talk anymore. I need to find Thor."

"It won't be long. Just sit tight." Phil stood up and walked out.

* * *

Phil walked into another room and talked to Hawk. "We need to keep a close eye on him."

"You seem to be concerned about something. What was it you were saying about signs?" Hawk walked with him down the hall.

"I think he has been beaten up regularly. He seems to be afraid of Thor and his father."

"I think you are seeing something that is not there." Hawk dismissed him.

"No, he has been hurt. He seems to keep rubbing his injuries and when I touched his shoulders he flinched. He seemed genuinely afraid." Phil sat down at the control room monitors. "Just keep an eye on him."

"I think the best option is if I go watch Thor." Hawk grabbed his bag and headed off.

* * *

It was night again and Loki as nervous and rubbing his hands. He stood up sharply and decided he couldn't wait anymore. Phil stopped in front of him. "Out of my way mortal."

"If you want to go you can. We are still searching for Thor."

"You are too ineffective and no help." Loki growled. He stomped out and down the steps to the outside. Phil stood up on the deck and called out to him.

"Loki you don't run to someone that will just hurt you." Loki froze and refused to look back. He shook his head and kept walking. Phil shrugged and went back inside. He turned to the techie. "It should take him a few hours to reach town. That will give us the time to see how he reacts when he finds him."

"Thor is at the bar again."

"How long has he been there?"

"A few hours now. He seems to be getting a bit rowdy and amorous." The techie pointed to the screen. The surveillance on the bar show him with his arm around Jane's waist and holding her very close and downing another large beer with the other.

* * *

Loki was quite tired it was a long walk. He could see a glow in the distance. His eyes lit up and he smiled slightly. He quickened his pace. It wouldn't be long now.

He got closer and saw that it was a small town. The streets were fairly quiet with no cars driving and no people around. Loki looked up at the stars and realised it was a few hours till dawn. He listened to see if he could hear anything. It was silent. He held out his palms and closed his eyes. He tried to scri of where Thor could be.

He sensed he was close and slowly made his way along a narrow alley. He could hear someone talking but not hear the words. He recognised the voice. He smiled and walked quickly. He was about to speak when he stopped. He saw Thor and he had his pants down around his ankles and some long slender legs wrapped around his waist.

Loki gasped as he realised he was fucking someone. He grew angry and stormed up. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Loki?" Thor looked up. "Go home Loki. I'm busy." Loki pulled at Jane's coat.

"Get off him!" Thor swung a back hand and hit Loki across the face. Thor turned to Jane and kissed her. She seemed reluctant at his drunken affections. Thor then turned to Loki.

"Get up." Thor grabbed Loki and pulled him to his feet. "I didn't even hit you that hard." Thor stroked Loki's face.

"You didn't. I'm sorry." Loki hung his head and then wrapped his arms around Thor's waist. Thor gave him a hug and kissed the top of head.

"You should know not to interrupt me. You know I didn't mean to hit you?" Thor held him close. Loki nodded and smiled. "Now go home I'll come back soon."

"I don't want to be without you." Loki started to cry.

"You will be fine. I still love you ok?"

"Ok." Loki looked up and Thor rubbed his cheek where he hit him. "But please come home soon." Loki stepped back still holding Thor's hand outstretched. Loki then walked a few metres back and looked up. "Heimdall, open the Bifrost." A light took Loki and Jane gasped and grabbed Thor.

"What was that?!"

"That is how we travel." He turned back to her and brushed her hair from her neck and started kissing it. She seemed more interested in the weird phenomena that just happened before her.

* * *

Loki walked sheepishly back to his room in the palace. He sat on his bed and tapped his feet impatiently. He knew Thor wouldn't be gone long but he hated being alone. The doors to his chambers swung open and then slammed behind a looming figure.

Odin strode up to Loki and smacked him hard across the face. "How dare you interfere!"

Loki pushed himself up slightly from the floor. "I'm sorry father!"

"Not good enough!" Odin grabbed his arm and dragged Loki up to his feet he forced him down on the bed. Loki buried his face down in the sheets as he knew what was next. Odin swiftly pulled down Loki's pants and began to smack him hard. "You just never learn do you?!" After a few quick strikes he stopped and left Loki. He stepped back. Loki sniffed and turned to look at him. "Now get up, pull up your pants. You mother wants you to go to study in the library with her."

"Yes father."

"You are such a disappointment. You have barely any combat skills and you insist on women's pursuits such as magic." Odin was calm and he turned and walked out.

Loki sniffed and rubbed his sore behind. He obeyed him and went to go find his mother.

* * *

Loki sat quietly and distracted during her lesson. She put down her book and sat down next to him. "Loki? What is wrong?"

"I just miss Thor."

"I know you are close but Thor is so head strong like his father." She smiled softly and stroked Loki's hair as he then turned to her. "He can be stubborn and is not good as you at expressing feelings."

"I know but he at least tells me that he loves me..." Loki then hung his head. "Father never dose." Frigga put her arms around him.

"Oh Loki." she held him close. "You are our son and we love you."

"Mother, I'm worried about what happened on Jotunheim. I was grabbed by one of the frost giants and it damaged my armour but didn't hurt me like Volstagg."

"Really?" She took his hand and looked at it. "What happened? Did your magic protect you?"

"It must have. It was like I was mimic and my hand turned blue with strange markings. I think I should go test my magic on the casket of winters and see.."

"No Loki." She cut him off and he looked at her concerned.

"Mother?" He stood up and took his hand from hers. "What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing darling, I just don't want you to experiment with such powerful magic." She lied as best she could.

"You cannot deceive me. I know where you are lying!" Loki stormed out.

"Loki!"

* * *

Jane yawned and stretched. She rolled over to see Thor passed out in her bed. She smiled at his body and his fat cock lying across his thigh. He smiled that he was big even when he wasn't thinking about sex.

She climbed off and walked into the small shower in her trailer and had a shower. She stepped out and began to get dressed. Thor was still dead to the world. She walked out of the trailer to see Erik and Darcy starting to clear up from breakfast.

"Oh your awake!" Erik joked.

Jane blushed. "Well he still isn't."

"I can't believe he is from space. You should be careful Jane. He truly believes he is the God of Thunder. I mean I get along with him too. He is a real Northman.." Erik placed his hands on Jane with concern. "But that guy you said you disappeared in the light.."

"Yeah it was amazing, you should have seen it! It was just like what he said, how they travel!" Jane pulled away and went over to their instruments.

"You said the other guy was named Loki?"

"Yeah he said he was his brother. But he was pretty aggressive, he hit him a few times but then he hugged him and told him he loved him." Jane pondered. "I guess he did interrupt us making out. I would be pretty pissed too."

"If they are who they say they are, we should not make enemies of them, especially Loki. Don't trust him no matter what." Erik looked around to see if Thor was near.

"Thor seemed to have him under control."

"Yes, but in the stories of my ancestors, Loki is the god of mischief and is a very powerful mage." Erik handed her the book on mythology. "If these guys believe they are these gods, then we need to be cautious."

* * *

Loki stood close to Odin. Tears filled his eyes as he screamed at him. "So no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a frost giant sit on the throne of Asgard!"

Odin swung back his hand and hit Loki hard. He fell down the steps in the vault. Loki wanted to fight back but he couldn't beat him. "You just don't learn do you? Now go to your room!"

"So this is how it is? You are not my father, so don't think I will listen to you." Loki stood up slowly. Odin stepped a few steps down towards him. Loki cowered slightly.

"You will listen or you will be punished again." Odin held up his hand and Loki was focused on it this time. He swung down and Loki blocked it partially. Odin then smacked him again with his other hand and then again till Loki stayed down on the floor. "Now, go to your room and think about what you have done." Odin stood arms folded as a dejected Loki walked passed with his head hung.

* * *

He walked to the balcony of his room and looked out to the vista of Asgard. He looked down at his hands and then climbed over the balcony to the neighbouring one. It was to Thor's room.

He pushed open the doors and climbed into Thor's bed and hugged the pillows. Sighing as he could smell Thor's scent. He thought this would be the safest place to hide till he came home.

* * *

Loki woke to the doors opening, it was Thor. He smiled and Thor came over to the bed. "Loki? What are you doing in my bed?"

"Thor, I waited for you. Just like you told me to!" Loki smiled and got out of bed. Thor looked down at the cut and bruise on his face. He then looked down at his pillow and saw the stain.

"Did you do that?!" Thor gripped Loki's arm tightly and dragged him closer to the bed and pointed to the stain.

"Oh Thor, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to.." But before he could finish Thor punched him hard in the chest.

"I will teach you to mess up my bed!" Thor then began to hit him again and again. Loki pleaded and cried till Thor stopped.

"I'm sorry, I will clean it up!" Loki cowered on the floor with his hands over his head to appease Thor.

"Hurry up. I'm going to go get a drink. It better be done when I get back!" Thor turned and walked out. Loki sniffed and wiped his tears. He commenced cleaning up the bed then started on the rest of the room. When he was done, he decided to go see Thor.

* * *

Thor was drinking with his friends. Thor was being loud to his friends and telling them about his time fucking mortal girl Jane. Fandral sent one of his maidens off to fetch him another drink. "So Thor, how did she compare to Loki? Could she take all of you?"

"I only fucked her a couple of times, she didn't even suck my cock. I probably would have choked her to death!"

They all laughed. Sif interjected. "Oh you do think you are so talented."

"I am the fertility god after all!" Thor slapped her ass.

"What does Loki think of you being with her?" She enquired.

"He knows his place and he will do as his told."

Volstagg moved over concerned and spoke quietly to the group. "I don't know how you keep him under control. But he can be really quiet difficult when you are not around."

"I wank him. That always gets him compliant." Thor made a jerking action with his hand. Volstagg looked at him shocked. Sif blushed.

"You wank your brother?" Volstagg stuttered.

"He isn't actually related. He is Jotun and father found him as a baby and they raised him as my little brother. I've known for a while. The catch is Loki doesn't know."

"I don't get it." Sif folded her arms. "You fuck him and he thinks your his brother but you're not?"

"Yeah, nar. I have never fucked him. He keeps quiet cause he fears we are doing something wrong but the pleasure I give him is so much he becomes compliant and trusts that I will keep his secret." Thor chugged his drink.

"So you make him think it's his fault, that he is the one with the unnatural desire?" Fandral smiled and congratulated Thor. "Well if it keeps him from bringing Ragnarok, I'm all for it."

Loki opened the doors and saw his brother. Walked through to the mead hall. Loki moved closer cautiously. Thor looked up and saw him.

"Hey brother!" he sounded happy. "Come over Loki! I miss drinking with you!" Loki could sense no malice in his voice. He smiled and walked over and Thor hugged him and kissed his forehead. "Do you want some of my mead?" he offered he large stein to his little brother. Loki gripped it with both hands as Thor still held it and raised it up and assisted him to drink.

Loki coughed and wiped his mouth. "Thank you Thor." he smiled and put his head on his chest.

Thor sat on the table and Loki sat between his legs with his elbows resting on Thor's thighs. Thor and his friends started singing and cheering. Loki just sat quietly between Thor's legs. Thor occasionally stroked his hair. He slipped his hand up under his hair and massaged the back of his scalp.

Loki closed his eyes and moaned softly. He leaned back into Thor. The party was loud and Thor decided to put his drink down. He leaned forward and slipped his hands down Loki's chest and then wrapped then around him. He whispered in his ear. "Are you tired?" Loki nodded. "Ok, I'll take you to bed then." Thor kissed his cheek and Loki smiled.

Thor stood up and stepped down off the table and began to stride towards the door. Loki followed like a keen puppy. He walked him back to his room. Loki stepped in and turned to see Thor. "Good night Thor."

"Yep, yep." Thor drunkenly patted Loki's chest and went to his own room. Loki closed his doors and walked in and started to slowly undress. He carefully hung up his cloths and climbed into be naked. He closed his eyes but only for a moment. He smiled as he felt the breeze from his window and the heavy soft padding of bare feet across the marble floor.

He felt the sheets lift up and Thor climbed into bed behind him. Loki closed his eyes and smiled. Thor put his arms around him and kissed his back. "Hey Lokes, do you want me to wank you?" He slipped his hand down his hip and over and softly took Loki's penis in his hand. Loki slipped his hands down and grabbed Thor's wrists.

"Thor I..."

"You want this." Thor breathed in his ear and began to fondle him more. He squeezed harder and Loki could feel Thor's erection pushing against him. He blushed and moaned softly as Thor increased his pace. He moaned louder as he was getting close. It didn't take much for Loki to cum. His cries were muffled by Thor's free hand covering his mouth. "Shhh brother. You don't want anyone to hear."

Loki rolled over and smiled weakly. "Thor. It's ok." He hooked his leg over Thor's hip and pressed his spent cock against Thor's pulsing member. "I'm not your brother." He kissed him softly.

"What?" Thor pushed him back at arm's length. "Who told you that?"

"Odin." Thor gulped.

"I don't believe it." Thor tried to distract Loki.

"No. It's true." Loki pleaded and tried to convince Thor. "I turned blue and everything!"

"Well if it's true, what are we going to do about it?" Thor tried to push this back on Loki.

"Well you can fuck me and it won't matter if anyone knows." Loki reached down and grabbed Thor's cock and directed it towards his hole. Thor pushed him off and sat up. Loki felt a bit rejected.

"Not going to happen." Thor got up and walked over to the balcony.

"Thor! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to bed stupid." He climbed out the window back to his balcony. Loki sat anger.

* * *

Thor bowed to Odin and turned and left the throne room. Loki walked in to see him leave. He walked over to Frigga. "Mother where is Thor going?"

"He has requested to spend some time on Midgard."

"Alone?" Loki bit his bottom lip. She saw he didn't want to be left again. She turned to Odin.

"Odin, send Loki as well. It will be good for him to go to other realms." She always had a way with words. He groaned.

"Ok, but he better not cause any trouble. You are to stay with Thor and not stray and cause trouble." Loki nodded and ran after Thor to the Bifrost.

* * *

Thor strode up to Heimdall and was about to talk when Loki ran up behind him. "Thor wait!"

"Loki. What are you doing?"

"I'm coming too." He stood next to him with a smile. Heimdall turned from his controls.

"Off to Midgard then." He uttered. Loki moved close that he was now rubbing shoulders with Thor. He ignored him and they were pulled through.

They landed in the desert near where Thor was before. Loki took Thor's hand and had a skip in his step. Thor strode up towards where Jane was working. Thor stopped just short of the building and grabbed the back of Loki's neck. He leaned in and whispered.

"Behave or I will punish you."

Loki nodded. Jane opened the door and saw Thor she called out and ran over happy. Loki held out his hand to greet her. Thor squeeze his neck. "Know your place brother." Loki lowered his hand and stepped back next to Thor. Jane hugged Thor. She glared at Loki unsure of his attentions.

Thor walked with his arm over her shoulder. She was talking to Thor about her science stuff. Loki walked behind Thor then moved over to his other side and subtlety took Thor's free hand as they walked. Erik came out and waved to Thor.

"Erik! How are you?" Thor moved away from Jane and gave him a hug.

"I'm well. Who is this?" He pointing to the dark haired man next to him. Thor held out his hand and Loki took it. Thor pulled him close and slightly towards Erik.

"This is my little brother Loki." Loki smiled and looked to Thor for direction. He placed his hands on Loki's shoulders and gently squeezed in a sort of affectionate massage.

"The god of mischief?" Erik was cautious.

"Don't worry, he promised to be good." Thor leaned in and hugged him and Loki nodded. "Jane and you have been doing some work on trying to figure out how the Bifrost works?"

"Yes, yes. If you have any info that would help, it would be great." Loki squeezed Thor's hand in warning. They shared a look. Thor walked in and sat down on the couch. Jane quickly sat next to him. Loki saw there was nowhere for him to sit and decided to sit on the arm of the chair next to Thor. Looked up at him.

"Loki you should know it's not polite to sit on the chair like that." The corrected him. Loki scowled.

"So where am I supposed to sit?!" he yelled.

"Lower your voice brother." Thor stood up and grabbed Loki's wrist tightly he winced in pain. "Come with me." He dragged him out of the room. He closed the door. "You are pushing your luck."

"I didn't do anything!" Loki complained. Thor slapped him.

"Be quiet or you will get another." Thor raised his hand and Loki lowered his head. "Now if you want to be good I might let you sit on the floor. But don't back chat me." Thor grabbed him and dragged him out of the room.

Thor sat down and shoved Loki to the floor at his feet. He placed his hand on Loki shoulder and kept a firm hold. Thor looked over to Erik and then to Jane.

"So you were saying about building your own Bifrost?"

"Well we would like to try and replicate it. Are you able to help us replicate this tech?" Jane scooched up close to Thor. He smiled and looked up and down her body remembering their time together.

"Sure. I will help where I can, but Loki probably knows more of the magic behind it than I." Thor patted Loki and he looked up in shock.

"No Thor. Much as I hate Odin, I'm not sharing that with these mortals just to piss him off." Loki growled.

"Brother, you will help them."

Loki stood up and clenched his fists. "No. Cause then they will come to our realm and infect it!" Thor stood suddenly and punched Loki hard. He fell and put his hand to his face where he was hit.

"You will regret that Thor!"

"I told you to behave brother or I will see you sent to the dungeons!" Thor hit him again. Erik grabbed Jane and Darcy and moved back away from them.

"I'm not your brother!" Loki screamed.

"You are when it suits you!" Thor grabbed him and pinned him down on the couch. Loki struggled under him. "Now are you going to behave or do I have to teach you some manners?" Loki bucked under him.

"Let me go!" He screamed. "I hate you! You are just like Odin!"

"I don't think so." Thor slipped his hand that was closest to the back of the couch down under him. Out of sight of the others. He then leaned in to whisper. "He never did this..." Loki bit his lip and blushed as he felt Thor's hand slip down into his pants and start to fondle him.

"Brother please..." he whispered.

"Oh so I'm your brother now?" Thor whispered cruelly. He rubbed his finger hard against his slit and squeezed his head. Loki buried his face, he was close to cumming. Thor pulled out his hand and climbed off Loki. He looked down at his compliant, shaking brother. "So Loki, are you going to behave now?"

"Yes brother." He sat up sheepishly and then sat so they could not see he was aroused. Thor grabbed Loki and pulled him over so he was sitting on the floor facing Thor's crotch. Thor gripped Loki's hair and pulled his head back.

"Be good." He let him go and Loki folded his arms and pulled his knees up to his chest. Erik looked at Jane then back at the now apparently reconciled brothers.

"What just happened?" he slowly approached them.

"Nothing." Thor looked confused.

"Just now. You were about ready to kill each other." Erik looked down at Loki then back to Thor. "Loki can sit next to you. Jane, you can sit here." Erik got another chair from the kitchen. Loki remained seated.

"No, Loki is fine where he is." Erik looked and Loki and he lowered his head from the gaze. Thor squeezed his shoulder. Erik noticed.

"Loki please sit on the couch not the floor. There is plenty of room." Erik gestured to the vacant seat next to Thor. Loki looked up at Thor then stayed put.

"It's Ok. I'm happy here." He lied. Loki began to sense that these mortals were picking up on something. He felt his arousal subside and he exhaled in relief. Thor looked over to Jane.

"You should come sit near me. I would like that very much." He smiled. She was completely smitten and jumped at the chance. Thor moved closer to Jane pushing Loki out of the way with his legs. Loki lurched forward and then turns and scowls at Jane. She is the cause of this.

Darcy sits eating chips slowly, like she is watching a soap opera. "So Thor has like his hammer mew mew, what do you have Loki?"

"Mjolnir." Thor corrects her. "He is not worthy to wield it." They look at each other then back at Thor.

"That's not what I asked." Darcy puts down the bag which is now empty. Loki looks up and thinks it harmless enough to engage her.

"I have magic." He said softly. Darcy looks surprised.

"Go on! Show us a trick!"

"Darcy!" Erik cut in. But he did want to see what he could do. Wanted to know how powerful he was. "Loki, only if you want to show us."

"Ok." Loki moved his wrist and a handful of butterflies appeared and flew around the room. Darcy reached up to touch them in wonderment.

"That was so cool!" she exclaimed. Jane too was impressed but tried not to show it too much. "Do another! Darcy shouted. Loki slowly stood up and then smiled and disappeared.

"Not again." Thor groaned. "Loki! Get your ass back here!" He stood up angry. He strode around trying to find him. Loki eventually appeared over the othersider of the room. "Enough. No more illusions." Thor glared at him. "Now I think we should get some drinks. I am parched!"

"Good idea." Erik stood up and hoped this would work. Loki wondered over to look at the scientific equipment to see what the mortals were up to. Jane kept a close eye on him. Thor wondered what she was distracted by. He looked over to see Loki near her things.

"Loki! Get away from that!" As Thor yelled Loki turned and knocked a cup to the floor. It didn't break, Loki bent down to pick it up. Before he could stand, Thor was upon him and yanked him to his feet. He smacked his face. :What did I tell you!?"

"Don't touch?"

"I want to have fun tonight with my friends, I don't want to have to keep a eye on you too." Thor squeezed his hand tightly around Loki's wrist. Loki nodded and followed them at a short distance to the bar.

* * *

In SHIELD crater base the techie turns to Agent Coulson. "Sir, they have returned, Thor and Loki. They are with the scientists again."

"What is the situation?" Phil stat down and started going through the other footage.

"Thor has been talking with them about the technologies to travel and there has been a few minor commotions. But they have seemed to stop now." He brought up the footage of Thor punching Loki.

"Oh. Why did he do that?"

"Not sure Sir, the audio is a bit spotty, but it seems that Loki did not want to share as he didn't trust them." The techie brought up some other footage. "Also he seemed to regularly hit him for minor things."

"I thought as much."

"Sir?"

"When Loki was here before I got the distinct impression that he was a bit of a punching bag." Phil scrolled through the footage.

"Sir, that guy Loki apparently has magic powers. He just made a whole stack of butterflies appear."

"We need to keep an eye on him. I'm worried what will happen if he gets mad." Phil sipped his coffee.

"He did get mad before and started yelling at them but was subdued."

"How?"

"I don't know, he just seemed to pin him down and he just became compliant." The techie switched camera angles and watched the footage again. "Nothing."

"Try thermal." Phil leaned in. The watched the footage again. This time the watched as the saw Thor's hand move down under them. They both gasped as they could tell that he was getting aroused as the heat/blood flow was increasing on the footage. Phil spat his hot coffee. "Seriously!?" Loki lay still as Thor climbed off.

"Ah Sir, it seems that.."

"I know I saw it too. Not sure how that helps us if he gets out of control." Phil sat back. "But what concerns me most is that I thought they were brothers."

"Oh? I will have to check back on that." The techie scrolled through their files on them. "Oh yes they are. That's gross!"

* * *

Thor and Erik started going drink for drink and Darcy and Jane laughed as Erik fell of his chair. Thor tried to play beer pong but was not skilled at delicate hits of the ping pong ball.

Loki sat away from them as they partied. He spotted a SHIELD agent trying to blend in. Loki shook his head and went back to watching Thor. Erik patted Thor's back in consolation and stumbled over to the bar near Loki.

"Why are you here Loki?"

"I'm here with Thor."

Erik leaned in close. "In what capacity? I mean he seems to treat you like shit."

"What? You are mistaken, Thor loves me." Loki stood up and looked at Thor. Thor ignored him and was snogging Jane. Loki walked over to him. "Thor." he tugged at his cape.

"What!? Can't you see I'm busy?" Thor growled. Loki stepped back a step.

"Is it true? That you don't really like me?" Loki held back the tears.

"Go away Loki, you are being a pain."

"So far there have been many mortals that have told me that you are mistreating me." Loki grew impatient.

"What of it?" Thor shoved him back. Loki spread his legs to just over shoulder width apart and clenched his fists he then sent a blast at Thor. He crashed through the chairs and people ran and started to scream. Thor stood up and held back his hand and Mjolnir smashed through the door.

Thor then ran at him and Loki sent another blast but was whacked by Thor. He flew across the room and Thor moved over his slumped body. Loki coughed and then swung his leg up and kick Thor hard between the legs. He fell and Loki scrambled out of his reach.

* * *

The teckie alerted Agent Coulson and they both watched the monitors of the bar.

* * *

Erik stood between them drunk.

"Out of the way mortal." Loki threatened.

"Loki please don't fight. I'm sure we can work this out."

"No, you said it yourself, he treats me like shit!" Loki started to cry. The realisation of all these years was starting to surface. "You and Odin are the same. I am nothing to you!"

"Loki." Thor tried to defuse the situation. "You misunderstand."

"How? Do you both not beat me?" Loki wiped his tears as he yelled.

"Loki, it was for your own good, you make mistakes and people get hurt or killed!" Thor dropped Mjolnir.

"Oh no, the mighty Thor could never do no wrong! Let's just punish the Jotun runt if he does!" Loki swung at Thor and the pair started to punch on. Thor eventually managed to grab Loki's wrists and stop him.

"Loki! Stop this madness!" Thor shoved him against the bar. "You have never listen to reason, that's why father had to punish you with force." Thor tried to be calming.

"Reason? He never tried to talk to me. He never cared enough to talk to me!"

"And what of me? Do I not listen to you when you are hurt? Do I not comfort you?" Thor moved closer and began to embrace him. Loki relaxed a bit and let himself be hugged. He did not raise his arms to reciprocate.

"I don't know. You hurt me too..." Loki decided he didn't want to be hugged and pushed his hands against Thor's chest.

"I love you brother." Thor now at arm's length. Loki looked him in the eyes.

"No. No, I don't think you do." Loki looked up. "Prove it. Prove that you love me unconditionally and I will do what you ask." Loki smiled weakly with hope in his eyes. Thor glanced sideways at the others.

"How do you expect me to prove that?" Thor did want to act.

"I know you are not good with words, so you can use other means." Loki was suggesting something physical. He submissively smiled. "It's Ok Thor." Loki looked around everyone had left, including their mortal friends. Loki placed his hand on Thor's waist and wrapped it around behind his back. Thor shoved him back. Loki was shocked and hurt.

"Is this what you really want?"

"Yes." Loki then gained some confidence. "Yes! I want you to be with me, not ashamed to be with me."

"I'm not ashamed of you." Thor cupped his cheeked and stroked his face with his thumb. "I just having difficulty with loving you and knowing you are my brother." It was a lie, but for some reason Loki still believed it.

"You don't have to hide you love for me." Loki moved close to Thor. "I will do whatever you want." He tilted his head up and started to kiss his neck. Thor gripped his head back and seemed to be about to hurt him.

"Ok, anything you say?" Thor whispered seductively then relaxed his grip on Loki's hair.

"Yes Thor. I will." Loki placed his hands on Thor's chest.

"Suck my cock." Thor began to shoved down Loki to his knees. Loki resisted at first but then started to undo Thor's pants. Thor leant back a bit so he could watch. Loki hesitantly took hold of him. He quickly filled and was upright. Loki gently licked the side and then salty head. He winced a bit at the taste. "Keep going."

"Ok." Loki gripped him firmly and slowly began to put his lips over the end of his fat cock. Thor groaned as he felt his virgin mouth begin to slide down. Loki stopped when he couldn't go any further. Thor grabbed his head and began to force him deeper. He choked and pushed back.

"I can't Thor." he shook his head and cried. Thor knelt down and held him close.

"It's ok, just take your time. Just do what you think you would like." Thor sat down beside him and stoked himself. "Just follow my hand with yours." Loki placed his hands on him and began to fondle him. Thor sat back and let him explore. He moaned softly when Loki was going right.

Loki leaned down and started to take him in. He followed his hand halfway down the shaft. He panted softly as he tried to breath and suck. It wasn't that easy. He found it hard to breathe through his mouth. He resisted and Thor then slipped his hand down and took the lead. He held the back of Loki's head and forced him down and he stroked.

"That's it, I'm getting close." He groaned. Loki held his mouth tight and he didn't want him any deeper. Thor pushed and Loki struggled. Thor relaxed a bit and let him go his own pace. Loki's nose was running and from finding it hard to breath. He felt the heat from Thor and all he could taste was a mixture of his sweat and pre-cum.

Thor suddenly grabbed him and he then felt his mouth fill. Thor groaned loudly and then let him go. Loki fell to the side and coughed and choked. He felt sick then was sick.

He paused on his hands and knees away from Thor. Silently crying. Thor shoved his spent cock away and grabbed Loki by his waist and pulled him close to him. He grabbed Loki's hem of his jacket and wiped the vomit and cum from his chin. He then embraced him. Holding him on his lap and rocking him gently. Thor kissed him softly on the cheek and head.

"See, it wasn't that bad. You did good." Thor consoled him. Loki nodded and wrapped his arms around Thor's neck. The bar was quiet. Erik, Darcy and Jane slowly walked back in seeing if Thor was ok. They saw them sitting on the floor and Loki embracing Thor and sobbing softly. Thor was rubbing his back and whispering to him.

"Thor? Is everything ok?" Jane asked looking around at the destruction.

"We will be fine. I think I should take Loki home." Thor scoped him up effortlessly. Loki kept his face hidden. Jane and Darcy shrugged and followed. Erik looked around and saw the vomit on the floor. He looked at it puzzled. He looked up and the undercover SHIELD agent came in to see the mess.

"I guess we will have to find a new watering hole." Erik joked.

* * *

Coulson sat in his chair shocked. He and the teckie looked at each other and then back at the screen. Both swallowed in the uncomfortable silence. "Sir, did you want me to delete that?"

"Ah no. Much as it's not my cup o tea, its required. I have a bad feeling we just witnessed his first time." Phil looked down at his coffee. "Nope, that won't be strong enough. Is the surveillance complete at their office?"

"Yes Sir." Phil nodded and left to get a drink.

* * *

Thor carried Loki to the trailer and Jane was about to protest but Erik shook his head and placed his hand on her. He placed him down on the bed and then closed the door. He turned back to Loki. "What was that?" he said sternly. Loki sat up and looked unsure.

"Thor?"

"You will have to be punished." Thor moved towards him and Loki moved away till his back was against the wall.

"For what? You said I did good!" Loki panicked. Thor grabbed him and pulled him close. He lay over him.

"No you didn't." He pushed back till he was on hands and knees over him then slapped him. Loki tried to raise his arms up to block. Thor then grabbed his wrists and pinned them down with one hand. "You didn't even go all the way, let alone swallow my cum." Thor hit him again.

* * *

"Sir!" The teckie ran down to Phil room and banged on the door. "Sir, come quick."

"What is it?"

"Thor has got Loki and he is now beating him again. He's pissed." Phil opened his door and they went to the control room.

"What's he angry over now?"

"It seems Thor was not satisfied and now he is taking it out on him."

* * *

Thor flipped Loki over and shoved up his jacket and then swiftly pulled down his pants. He then reached down under himself and began to line himself up.

* * *

"Shit." Phil gasped as he watched the monitor.

"Sir, should we do something? He's going to rape him."

"There is nothing we can do."

* * *

Jane turned to Erik. "How could you let Thor take him in there. That is my bed room!"

"I don't intent to argue with a god." Erik walked to their office. They both stopped as they heard yelling coming from the trailer. They couldn't make out the words.

* * *

"Thor, no, please! I promise I will be good!" Loki pleaded. Thor then forced himself in. And Loki screamed in pain. Thor forced his whole length in. Loki cried and felt himself tear. Thor pulled at his hair and groaned and panted loudly as he fucked him. "Thor, please stop!" Loki cries grew weaker.

"Shut up Loki. If you want me to be with you, then you have to take all of me." He thrust hard and deep inside him. Thor was loving how tight he was. "I have never had a maiden so tight before!" Thor then began to increase his speed and was pounding him hard. The bed shook against the walk of the trailer in rhythmic banging.

Loki went limp and couldn't fight back. He was finding it hard to breath as he was out of sync with each thrust. He bit down on his hand as he tried to block out the pain. He couldn't use any of his spells. He was too weakened. He felt the pressures build in him and Thor's hard head smashing his insides. He could not stop and began to piss himself.

The release of pressure from his bladder subdued some of the pain. Thor's sweat dropped from his forehead to Loki's back as he neared climax. He felt him thrust hard then cry out as he came.

Thor pushed up off him and Loki did not move. Thor grabbed his leg and flipped him over. He could see the large patch where the sheets were now soaked. Loki reached down to cover himself. Thor slapped him again.

"I can't believe you! What are you a baby?" He hit Loki again. This time he drew blood.

"I'm sorry Thor!" Loki pulled up his pants and climbed off the bed. He looked down at the mess on the sheets. "I didn't mean to." Loki sobbed and Thor shoved his face down in the soiled sheets.

"You will learn to behave." Thor rubbed him in the piss soaked sheets.

"Please Thor, stop!"

"What are you complaining for? It is your piss!" Thor let him go and held his own cock. He then exhaled heavy and began to piss on Loki. "Ahhh! Yeah!" He pissed all over Loki's legs and groin. "You want to piss yourself, then I will treat you like a toilet." Thor finished and then grabbed Loki's hair and dragged him close. He wiped his dick on him.

Thor fixed his cloths and then looked down at Loki quivering. He kicked his leg.. "Get up!"

"I can't." Loki sobbed. Thor held his hand up to hit him.

"Don't make me!" Loki cried.

"I'm sorry Thor! Please don't hurt me again." Thor pulled him to his feet.

"You smell. You need a bath." Thor looked around and the trailer did not have a shower. He dragged him outside. Jane and Erik looked over to see Thor dragging him out. He shoved him to the ground. "Sit and don't move."

Erik turned to Jane. "This doesn't look good." Thor grabbed a hose and turned it on. He dragged it over to Loki and began to hose him off. He twisted the end of the hose to stop the flow.

"Loki, are you going to cooperate?"

"Yes brother." Loki hung his head. Thor raised up his chin gently and then kissed him passionately on the lips. Loki was shocked at first then reciprocated and placed his hands on Thor's face. He held him for so long with his eyes closed.

"I love you Loki, but I need you to behave."

"I will." Loki sat back as Thor stood up. He went to walk away. "Thor." he turned back to him.

"Yes brother?"

"Can you help me get clean?" Loki tugged awkwardly at his jacket. His body hurt all over from his beating. Thor ran to him and helped him slowly undress. He took his cloths and hosed them off then hung them over the railing near the building. Thor returned to Loki and squatted down next to him and began to gently wash him. Loki knelt up on the asphalt and Thor held the hose to his chest. The water flowed slow but thick over his body and down between his legs. Thor rubbed Loki's stomach then slipped his hand down under him. Loki moaned and fell forward. Grasping at Thor's large shoulders for support.

Thor got Loki to sit down on the ground and he lay him pack. He pushed his knees to his chest and began to gently hose between his legs. Thor saw the blood and Loki winced when the water touched his torn hole. "Shhh, it's Ok Loki." Thor placed his hand on his belly and rubbed him gently. He put down the hose and ducked back into the trailer. He returned with some towels.

Loki smiled as Thor began to dry his hair. He let his hands wander as he dried him. Thor helped Loki to his feet and knelt down and dried him firmly. Rubbing each leg and paying attention to his penis. Erik and Jane now saw Loki totally naked being touched in front of them. Loki reached down and touched Thor's hair softly.

"Brother, I want to go home to Asgard." Loki looked down at Thor who stood.

"Not yet. I want to spend a bit more time here." He held Loki in a firm embrace and whispered to him. "I want you to be by my side." He kissed him softly. Loki gripped Thor's cape and leaned in. "I will take care of you."

"Promise?" Loki looked him in the eyes.

"I promise." Thor finished drying him off and then dropped the towels on the ground. He scooped up Loki and carried him inside the trailer. "First things first. Let's get you some dry clothes." Thor rummaged through the draws and it was all Janes gear. He held up a t-shirt to Loki.

"I think it's too small, Thor." Loki helped him look and they grabbed him another. It was loose on Jane but tight on Loki. Was a plain white singlet with lace shoulder straps. Thor pulled out some track pants and helped Loki in to them. He lean down and put one foot at a time into them. He then pulled them up slowly in sort of reveres strip tease.

Thor then cupped Loki and rubbed him through the pants. He moaned in response softly. Thor kissed him and then released him. Loki smiled and Thor followed him out of the trailer. When he was outside he patted him on the bum. Thor saw Jane approach confused and angry.

"Ah Thor, what.." but before she could finish Thor cut her off.

"Sorry about that Jane. I needed to help Loki wash up and you didn't have a shower in your chambers."

"So you washed him outside?"

"Loki didn't mind and there is no one here but us anyway." Thor walked with her to the building. "I till fix your trailer later."

"What did you do to it?" Jane was cross. She saw what they did to the bar.

"Not me, Loki. Well he had ..." Thor looked at him and gave him a reassuring one armed hug. "Well he wet the bed."

"What?" she snapped.

"You know, he pissed his pants but he did it in bed." Thor explained.

"I know what that means, I was just shocked that he did it!" Jane ignored Thor and pushed into the trailer to see for herself. He looked down at the large wet patch and growled. She then saw the blood on the bed and the white sticky patches mixing with it. She realised it was cum. She stormed out and slammed the door to her trailer. She marched up to Loki and slapped him hard.

Thor looked at her shocked and grabbed her wrist. "Jane! What are you doing?"

"Did you not see what he did in there? You just going to leave that mess and not clean it up?!" she yelled at them both.

"It's Ok Jane, I was just going to help him then sort it out." Thor stepped between them. He moved forward still holding her wrist tight. He then leaned in and was a bit menacing. "And don't ever hit Loki again." He let her go and went out to clean up the mess. She looked surprised at him then turned to Loki who was supporting a cheeky smile.

Thor pulled off the sheets and dragged out the mattress. He dumped them outside the trailer and then walked over to a nearby building and walked inside. It was night and it was locked, but it didn't stop him. He returned a few minutes later with some blankets and a small mattress. He shoved them into her trailer.

He emerged a few minutes later and she was there folding her arms. "There, done." He walked past her and then towards Erik. "So is there any other bars in town?"

"Um yes, there is one other, but I don't think you will be in after your last efforts." Erik was looking forward to a drink. Loki moved over to Thor and slipped his hand under his arm and hugged it.

"I have an idea." Loki looked up at Thor with a smile. He then cast a spell and Thor and Loki turned into different people in regular clothes. Erik jumped back.

"Whoa! How did you do that?"

"It is a simple illusion." Loki was proud of himself. Erik nodded.

"Ok, it might work. But I think we should just get take always and drink here to be safe." Erik walked down the road with the illusions.

* * *

Jane sat and waited with Darcy. "This is so weird. It is disturbing of how they are with each other." Darcy didn't know what to think.

"Maybe it is acceptable in their culture to sleep with anyone. I mean the ancient Greeks were always calling their latest boy toy, son or brother."

"You're not helping Darcy." Jane looked around for some answers. "I just think there is something more and think I should confront Thor."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"I really like him but I don't want to be with someone who is violent and a sex pest."

"But he's a good fuck right?"

"That is beside the point. No. I need to get a straight answer about Loki." Jane stood up and hit her palm into the table.

"I don't think Loki is straight in the slightest.." Darcy joked. Jane saw the funny side.

* * *

They returned with a few slabs of beer to the office. Loki lifted the illusion and he took up a place on the couch next to Thor. Jane stood in front of Thor and paused as she thought about it.

"Thor. I think I have a right to know."

"Um. Ok. Not sure what you are on." Thor looked up as he cracked his first beer.

"Is he your brother or not?" she pointed to Loki.

"Yes." Thor looked at him. "Loki is my brother."

"Didn't you just fuck in my trailer and kiss him like a lover when you washed him off?"

"He is adopted." Thor justified.

"But you call him brother?" Jane was angry and snatched the beer from Thor, who was more interested in drinking than talking.

"Is Darcy not like a sister to you?" Thor snatched back his beer.

"I'm not sleeping with her!" Jane yelled. "Thor people here are monogamous, they don't sleep with others with they are already with someone."

"Yes they do." Loki added and Thor nodded in arrogance.

"Most people, I am monogamous!" she was losing this fight with his dumb side. "I'm am in a relationship with you so I would expect that neither of us would cheat on the other."

"Um you may be right, but.." Loki interjected. He paused and looked at Thor for conformation. "You said people should not sleep with anyone if they are with someone and you are monogamous?"

"Yes. I thought that was clear."

"Then you are the 'other woman' as Thor was with me first. A few centuries before you were born." Loki like a war of words. Thor didn't care and reached for another beer since Jane had taken his.

"You don't count. You are some incestuous mistake." She taunted him. "I even know about how Thor uses you."

"What? Foolish mortal you have no idea." Loki dismissed her.

"Oh really? Till recently you thought Thor was actually you blood brother and you still slept with him?"

"No. I never had sex before with him." Loki clarified.

"But you were told it was wrong for you for your people to be close sexually and you still did it?" she struck back. Loki sat silent. "And Thor told you to keep quiet as it was wrong, but only you believed that. He knew you were not his blood and it was not wrong. He used that as a means to subdue you."

"Stop!" Loki stood up and yelled. "You have no idea about love! Thor would do anything for me and I for him!" Loki turned to him for back up. "No matter what happens I know Thor would catch me and not let me fall." He held out his hand and Thor grabbed him and got him to sit down.

"Loki. Enough of this talk." Thor covered his mouth and pinned him against the couch. "Jane is mortal and I want to spend time with her." He let Loki go. "I don't mind you here but you need to know your place."

"Is it not by your side?" Loki clutched at Thor's cape.

"Not while I'm with Jane." Thor went to touch him and he pulled away. "Loki. Please."

"No! I hate you Thor! You and your mortal!" Loki stormed out and Thor sighed and was about to follow him when he saw a bright light of the Bifrost light up the street. He slumped back on the couch. Jane looked around.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes, he has gone back to Asgard." Thor seemed a bit concerned.

"Now what?" she asked. Thor grabbed her and pulled her down to sit next to him.

"Nothing. Ignore him. I am here with you." he leaned in and kissed her neck. She melted in his hands. She wanted to resist but he had magic fingers.

"Ok. I will.." she panted as he slipped his hand under her shirt and massaged her as he kissed her passionatly.

* * *

Loki marched past Heimdall ignoring him. Heimdall had been watching and turned to offer advice.

"Loki, you mustn't condemn Thor because of his flippant heart." Loki kept walking and sent an icy blast at him. He blocked it, just. Loki made haste to his room.

* * *

Phil sat in his office and was talking to the director. "No Sir. Well it was a bit confusing the footage."

"It looked pretty straight forward to me." Fury looked at his own monitors. "Thor and Loki are in a volatile and incestuous sexual relationship."

"Sir, Loki has returned to Asgard."

"So you think that will ease the situation? Will Thor be more conducive to giving us his technology?" Fury was goal focused.

"That's not my concern. Loki left pretty upset and angry at Thor. I have a bad feeling that he will return in force." Phil said worried.

"That is a concern. Can Thor stop him?"

"I don't know. He has subdued him, but his methods are quiet unconventional. When Loki doesn't respond to beatings he is ..Well... you saw what Thor did."

* * *

Loki paced around his room. He sent a blast at his bed and destroyed it. The door to his chambers opened and he sent a blast towards his intruder. It was blocked.

"Loki!" Frigga approached him. Loki ran to her begging forgiveness.

"I'm sorry mother!" he held her close.

"What is wrong now my darling?"

"I need to stop Thor."

"He's your brother, please don't fight with him." Loki stood back and looked at her.

"He is Aesir and I am Jotun..." Loki the looked aside and developed a plan. "I know what I must do." Loki kissed her cheek. "Don't worry mother I'm not going to go back to Midgard."

* * *

Loki walked down to the vault and ignoring all the weapons went straight for one. The casket of winters.

* * *

Thor lay next to Jane on her new make shift, stolen bed. His large hands were delicate and soft. Jane smiled as he made her feel good with just his touch. He leaned in and began to follow his hand with kisses.

"Oh Thor, that is so good." He slipped his hand down between her legs and gently fingered her. She was so wet. "Oh!" she grabbed his hair and he smiled.

"I didn't know you were so sensitive." He looked up and then moved on top of her.

"Well, you just know the right spots." Thor smiled and slipped off her panties and moved over her. He pushed her thighs apart and lined himself up.

"You do know I am also the god of fertility?" Thor then forced himself in and she arced her back and cried out in pleasure. He began to slip in and out. She moaned loudly on each thrust.

* * *

Loki scowled as he sat in the throne room. He held Gungnir and used its power of all-sight to watch Thor. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he stood up abruptly. He wiped his face and headed down to the vault.

Loki stood staring up at the wall and banged his staff into the ground. The Destroyer appeared. "Kill Thor. Destroy everything." Loki commanded.

* * *

Thor fell into a restful sleep. He had been working up a sweat with Jane for a while and wore her out. He reached down and rubbed himself. He looked over at her unconscious body and ran his hand over her.

He stretched and stood up. He walked over to her small bathroom and took a long piss. He looked down at his length and smiled. He began to picture Loki sucking his cock again. He smirked to himself. Thor stopped suddenly when a strange feeling came over him. He looked out the small window and saw a glow. It was the Bifrost.

"Shit!" Thor got dressed and went outside. He looked around but Loki wasn't anywhere to be found. He could tell someone was approaching. It was the Destroyer. A beam came from its head and it began to attack. Thor summoned Mjolnir and stood strong to face it. "Brother! Stop this!"

Jane and Selvig heard the commotion and came out to see what was going on. Loki watched on from the throne room. He watched as the Destroyer attacked. Thor fought back.

They struggled for a while but Thor gained the upper hand and pulled the destroyer up towards him. He flew down and pushed Mjolnir through its head. It fell to the ground and was silent. Thor landed hard and Jane was impressed. He could tell she was even more turned on.

She ran to him and they kissed passionately. Thor stretched his arms out. "Jane. I must return to Asgard. I must deal with Loki."

"Loki did this?"

"Yes, he sent the Destroyer to kill me." Thor looked up.

"What will you do?"

"I don't know. I must confront him." Jane hugged him.

"Be careful and return to me soon." She kissed him again.

* * *

Loki threw down his spear in anger. Thor had defeated him. He knew he had to now fight him himself. He travelled to the observatory. He walked up to the portal and Thor came through. "Brother, what are you doing?" Thor went to approach him.

"I'm not your brother."

"If you are not then you will come to me." Thor came over closer. Loki held up Gungnir and shot a blast at him. Thor fell back and held up Mjolnir to strike but he hesitant. "Loki please."

"No Thor. For too long you haven't treated me with any respect. You beat me and berate me." Loki moved over to attack him. He swiped Gungnir and scratched Thor's face. "Now fight me!"

"I will not fight you." Thor swung Mjolnir and knocked the spear from Loki. He grabbed him and pinned him down. "Please Loki." Thor pinned his hands down. Loki struggled beneath him.

"No Thor. Not now, not ever." He struggled under him. "Let me go!"

"Loki, please know I love you." Thor's eyes welled up with tears and he placed his forehead against Loki's chest. Loki relaxed a bit and put his hands around him. He then sent a blast up at him and he scrambled away and grabbed his spear. Thor grabbed Mjolnir and they both fired at each other. The flew out of the observatory.

Loki hung from the edge. Thor held his wrist tight. Loki grasped him tight. He didn't want to fall. "Brother save me!"

"I will Loki." he struggled to hold him and drag him up. "Hang on!" Thor dragged him up over the edge. Loki clung to Thor as they sat on the edge. He sobbed and buried his face in his chest.

"Oh Thor!" he felt the hand on his back. "Please don't betray me again." Thor paused and brushed the hair from his face.

"I told you I love you Loki." He stood up and lifted him up. "Now you need to calm down and don't act jealous. Jane is important to me but she is mortal." Loki was pissed he brought her up. "She will not keep my interest long, you are my constant." He kissed his cheek and held him close.

"I know. But it doesn't stop me from feeling rejected. You slept with someone when you were with me." Loki pushed back.

"I know it must be hard for you. But seriously, where did you think our relationship was, let alone where it is headlining?" Thor folded his arms.

"What do you mean by that?" Loki was taken back. But he didn't know.

"I can't marry you and you can never share the throne or be my queen." Thor felt like he was talking to a child.

"But Thor.."

"No Loki. Never. You are male, how did you expect it to be? It's rare for males to be so affectionate, but the kingdom would not accept it if I did not produce an heir and continue the line. You can't do that for me."

"Thor, I love you and I want to be with you. Shouldn't that be all that matters?" Loki sobbed.

"No." Thor shook his head. Loki heard Odin talking to him. He turned and walked over and picked up Gungnir. "This is to be held by the king of Asgard. How did you get it? What happened to father?"

"Mother gave it to me and told me to be king."

"Sounds like a lie." Thor scoffed.

"It's not! She said that the throne falls to me cause Odin and you couldn't rule!" Loki shoved Thor and tried to take Gungnir back. He tugged at it but Thor smacked him back. Loki stumbled and fell on his ass.

"You're a spoilt brat!" Thor held Mjolnir in one hand and Gungnir in the other. He spun up and flew off to the palace. Loki got up to his feet and then called for Slipnir. He climbed up his back and rode to the palace. Thor was waiting for him with Odin now awake.

Odin stood with his spear at the top of the steps and Thor walked down towards him. Loki hesitantly dismounted and was unsure of his next move. "Loki." Odin bellowed down to him. "You have dishonoured this house. And you should be punished." The Einherjar guard surrounded him on three sides.

"How! You and Thor are always against me! You both treat me like shit!" Loki screamed.

"You have tarnished our name even on Midgard by seducing your brother in an unholy union." Odin continued.

"What?! Are you so blind with even one eye?! Thor raped me! Thor made me suck his cock! Do you think I truly wanted to be hurt by him? To be penetrated by him!?"

"Loki, you have not just started with Thor." Odin pointed to the stead behind him. Thor looked shocked. "You took on the form of a mare and let that stallion impregnate you and you gave birth to Slipnir!"

"I did it for you! I did it to protect Asgard from who I thought was my enemy, but it turns out it was my blood!" Loki then grew calm and his magic began to make his hands glow. "Then you took my child from me and made him your pet." Loki stepped towards Odin. "Cause that's what you do. You take creatures that rely on your protection and support and you make them your slave, just like me!" Loki then sent a large blast of ice at Odin and he was knocked back.

He didn't realise Loki had become so powerful a mage. "Loki stop!" Frigga came down the stairs. "Loki please, this is not going to help." She tended to Odin then put herself between them.

"Mother, move."

"No darling." She walked towards him and placed her hands on his. He felt her drain his sedir. He fainted into her arms. "My dear little boy, it's ok. I will protect you." she kissed his forehead and he opened his eyes.

"Mother?"

"Yes darling."

"What am I even good for? Nobody wants me or even truly loves me without some strings attached." Loki said weakly as he held her long dress.

"Don't say such things." She started to cry and Loki felt bad for upsetting her.

"See, now I have hurt you too." He hugged her and then the Einherjar dragged him off and chained him. Odin got to his feet.

"Put him in the dungeon. He can die there." Odin turned and walked up the stairs. Thor went to Frigga and helped her to her feet. Loki struggled.

"Mother! Thor! Please don't do this to me!" Loki screamed. The guards easily dragged him off in his weakened state. "Please!" Frigga stopped and Thor grabbed her.

"No mother. Don't go to him." She shook her head and pleaded to Thor.

"Please, he is my baby." She pushed away from Thor but he didn't let go.

"Mother." Thor directed her focus to him. She took his hand and they walked up the stairs.

* * *

Loki stumbled and fell as they threw him into cell. Loki stayed on the floor. He sobbed. "Mother!" He lay on the floor and buried his face in his arms.

* * *

Frigga sat in her chambers. She held a small toy Loki once kept close as a child. She held it to her chest. Thor walked in to see her hide it from him.

"Mother, you shouldn't keep helping him. Loki will never learn on his own."

"You don't understand. Loki needs our help now more than ever." Thor sat down next to her and retrieved the toy from behind her.

"I will go to him." Thor looked down at the toy then stood up taking it. "But I don't know how to get him to see reason. He wants to rule by my side but he is male."

"He is Jotun. He doesn't know his own body. But as a shape shifter he could be your queen." Frigga offered.

"I didn't know that he did that to stop that giant building the wall. All I knew was that he was to blame, that father said Loki stopped the wall being built. I didn't know that we were being deceived and Loki saved us." Thor looked closely at the soft toy and held it up. "Is that why he has been so lonely all these centuries?"

"Technically Loki was younger than you when he lost his virginity, but he was in the form of a mare. It must have been a shock since he had never experienced sex before let alone been on the receiving end. I talked to him when he returned after his foal was born. It only isolated him from affection more."

"How so mother?"

"Thor, he was scared an alone. He had to give birth alone. He didn't understand his own body nor had anyone to reassure him or heal him. I wasn't there to hold his hand and tell him that everything would be fine." She started to sob. "He didn't even know he was pregnant for a while. He couldn't change form once he was impregnated." Thor felt guilty for hurting him.

"Loki never told me that." Thor looked to her. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Go to him Thor. Ask him. Then just listen. Don't interrupt him. Let him empty his heart." Frigga held Thor's hand loosely.

"And if he doesn't want to share?"

"Don't force him or hurt him cause of it."

* * *

Thor walked past the cell to see Loki still lying on the ground. He slightly raised his shoulders and turned to see Thor. Then he resumed his face buried in his arms.

"Loki?" Thor opened the force field and stepped into the cell. He knelt down beside him. "Loki, please don't cry." He placed his hand on his back.

"Why? Isn't this where you want me? Degraded, demoralised and with nothing to fight back with?" Loki sat up and moved away from him.

"No Loki. I don't." Thor grabbed him and pulled him close. "I just.."

"What hate me? Think I'm a monster?"

"No, far from it." Thor placed his hand on his shoulder and stroked it gently down his arm.

"They why always fight me?"

"I just couldn't deal with you. You wouldn't listen to reason. I know I was always stronger than you so I used that as my advantage." Thor took Loki's hands in his. They both looked down then back up to each other. "You are stubborn and manipulative. I don't have your words."

"So you use your fists?" Loki slipped his hands from Thor's. He stood slowly and walked over to his bed and sat down. "And now I expect you are going to rape me again." Loki slipped off his jacket and reached down to take off his boots.

"Loki what are you doing?"

"I don't want you to destroy my clothes when you tear them off." Thor sat down next to him and placed his hands on him.

"I don't want to hurt you. I would never rape you." he held him close.

"You did. What you did last time...my first time." Loki then started to cry and raised his hands up and held Thor's back.

"I thought you wanted me." Thor tried to apologise.

"I screamed out for you to stop and you didn't. You made me bleed and you didn't think that wasn't a clear indication that I was not able to cope?" Loki reached down and covered his groin with both hands. "I was so scared and it hurt so much."

"Shit. That's why you wet the bed?" Thor felt guilty. "I'm sorry Loki. I just .. I don't know what I thought." He held him and rubbed his back. "But you understand why we cannot share the throne?"

"No." Loki looked up to him. "I don't. I may be male but if all you care about is an heir, then I will change so I can carry a child." Loki stood up and slipped off his pants and kept his hands over himself. He closed his eyes and turned blue. Thor gasped at his skin and the strange markings.

"Loki what spell is this!?"

"No spell, actually, I am lifting the spell that makes me look Aesir." Loki climbed onto the bed and lay down next to Thor. He then relaxed and spread his legs wide, reviling he now had a vagina in place of his testis. "If you want me to be female then this is what I can do. Just as my father carried me, I can carry you heir." Loki slipped his hand down and gently rubbed his sensitive slit. Thor threw the sheet over him.

"Not like this Loki. I don't want to be with a Jotun. Make yourself Aesir."

"I am only male as Aesir, I cannot fully manifest as a female. I just look it, but my internal workings are still male." Loki remained Jotun and pulled off the covers. "If you do not want me in this form you don't want me in any form." Thor backed up and then stepped off the bed. Loki pulled the sheets back over himself. "Well, seems you have made your choice Thor."

"Loki please don't shut me out."

"You can leave now. I will be alone in my cell." Thor hesitant to leave reached out his arm to him. "Leave me."


End file.
